


Turmoil

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Harley's right there to save you ♥, Requested, Retail Right Before Christmas, THANKFULLY, retail hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is heading home from a tough day at work and there’s only one person who can improve their mood.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Original Character(s), Harley Quinn/Original Female Character(s), Harley Quinn/Original Male Character(s), Harley quinn/reader, harley quinn/oc, harley quinn/you
Series: Christmas Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to dedicate this piece to everyone who has to work in retail just before the holidays. You are heroes, guys!

When you got off work, it was already completely dark. Working in retail the night before Christmas was a nightmare and you wanted nothing more than to forget about this hell for a week, at least.

After a day worth of leading customers to the right aisles (can’t they read the signs?!) and standing at the cash register, you could barely feel your legs. So when a certain someone decided to jump at you from behind and hug you tightly, for a brief second, you thought you’d collapse with her on your back.

“Ho, ho, ho, you idiot!” Harley laughed in your ear before placing a quick peck on your cheek. “Were you naughty or nice?”

She put her feet down on the sidewalk, allowing you to turn and hug her back. Just like that, your mood already improved.

“Didn’t kill anyone if that counts for something,” you shrugged nonchalantly.

“Me neither. But the night’s still young! Did anyone piss you off?”

The mischevious spark in her eyes gave her away. She was only partially joking. If you told her about the incident at work, you’d both be on your merry way to find and punish the ones responsible for your lost faith in humanity.

“As usual, nothing too surprising,” he replied.

Truth be told, you were hoping to see her back at home, but when did she ever allow you to walk home from work all alone? Due to the turmoil at the mall, you didn’t have time to buy her anything. And now here she was, standing in front of you, all cheery and wearing that beautiful smile of hers. You knew she had it reserved for you only.

“Harley, please don’t be angry, but I didn’t prepare anything for you.”

She looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Screw that! Love, all I want for Christmas is you!” she sung, amused.

“Just like the song?” you teased.

“Just like the song,” she nodded with her hands on her hips. “Come on, let’s grab something to snack on and watch a cheesy Christmas movie at home.”

You breathed out, feeling your tense muscles relaxing at Harley’s idea. You pulled her in for an embrace, and she laughed again.

“I love you,” you said.

“I know,” she winked and took your hand to lead you to your favourite fast-food restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
